Genetic
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. Their connection was instant, powerful, undeniable. Zephyr had no idea it was biological too. Hiccup/Zephy one shot (warning for incest)


**If you clicked through, you know what you're getting. **

**But since I know there's a lot of people opening the dead dove bag out there... this story contains consensual, adult incest between a father (Hiccup) and daughter (Zephyr).**

**As to the rest, you'll have to read and see!**

-HTTYD-

Since the first day she walked into his classroom, Zephyr had been fascinated. He wasn't like anyone she'd ever met before.

He said the same of her when he finally cracked, whispered it in her ear as he held her close amongst the thick green covers on his bed.

He'd lied when he said they couldn't, they mustn't... just like Zephyr lied to her mother about whether or not she was seeing anybody when she called to check in, or when Zephyr went over for dinner.

She was sleeping with her teacher, after all. Zephyr didn't want him to lose his job.

He was sleeping now, breathing slowly next to her while she watched. Zephyr thought him so beautiful. _Mature. _She'd acknowledged she had something of a 'thing' for older men when she was a young teen, and boys her own age had never truly managed to capture her attentions. Oh, she'd tried. The man sleeping next to her wasn't her first lover, though he was by _far _the best.

There were little flecks of silver in his messy autumn hair, and a few more when he let the scruff on his face grow out over the weekend. That was rare though. Zephyr thought maybe he didn't want her to see the signs he was older, as though she hadn't told him countless times she _liked _it that he was older.

His jaw was littered with stubble now, hiding the sharp bone there that Zephyr's mouth and fingers had traced many times. No matter how often he seemed to have 'just got it cut', his hair forever hung in his eyes. She loved his eyes. Deep and green and capable of such focus whenever they fell into bed - or against walls, over desks or atop any other vaguely suitable furniture - together. She loved his fingers too, long and thin and dextrous, nimble as they explored her body. She loved his mouth, whether it was smiling around his sarcastic wit or smirking as he tasted her skin.

Zephyr loved _him, _though she never dared tell him. He seemed only willing to let the trysts continue if Zephyr agreed there was some kind of end date, that it was just an outlet for an intense physical attraction. Nothing permanent. No strings, no feelings.

It was far too late for that, but Zephyr was a smart girl. She kept quiet. When she graduated, she could convince him, she was sure.

He shifted next to her, still sleeping but the blanket slid down his back a little, revealing the pattern of freckles across the breadth of his shoulders. A little similarity they shared, skin that refused to tan but bloomed with freckles at the slightest provocation from the sun.

At thirty seven years of age, he wasn't _wrong _when his early refusals came with the message "I'm old enough to be your father", being sixteen years her senior.

Zephyr reluctantly slipped out of the bed, regretting not bringing a drink with her when they retired to it some hours ago but too thirsty to get settled and wait for him to wake up. She pulled on his discarded shirt, enjoying the scent of him - engines and leather jackets and a warm citrus aftershave. Zephyr caught sight of her reflection in the mirror in the hallway, hair very definitely bed-rumpled even when she combed it through with her fingers.

She'd been in his house enough times to find her way around the kitchen alone. Swallowing some water down, she refilled the glass to take upstairs and eagerly returned to the warm, comfortable bed. He was awake, stirring with a cute look of confusion on his face at the empty space next to him.

"Oh. There you are."

"I was thirsty."

Hiccup smiled. Oh, his name was ridiculous, and Zephyr knew it wasn't his _real_ name, but he'd told her it was a nickname from his teens and Zephyr treasured the knowledge, the fact that out of all the people in her class, he chose _her _to know that. Her little secret fact about him.

He took the glass from her with thanks, soothing the dry mouth that often followed sleeping before he sat up properly, stretching long, lean arms out to the side and over his head with a low grunt. Then green eyes turned back to her, beckoning Zephyr back amongst the sheets. Work roughened hands slid up over her bare legs as he kissed her, mouth cool and wet against her own.

"Did you steal my shirt?"

"Borrowed. You weren't using it."

"I'm not a young man, I need my rest to keep up with you."

"So long as you make up for the waiting, I don't mind."

Hiccup chuckled, spreading her legs for him to lounge between.

"Cheeky."

His voice was deeper, gravelly with sleep and sent a lovely shiver down her spine as it brushed against her ear. Balancing his weight on one arm freed his other hand to come up and begin unbuttoning her stolen shirt, lips brushing the skin he revealed from neck to navel until the fabric fell open completely. Zephyr gasped as his stubble rasped over her delicate inner thighs, tongue stroking her slit before teasing and toying with her. Hiccup had seemed to know her body from day one, lips and tongue and fingers seeking every hot spot, knowing how much pressure to apply and where to have Zephyr a needy, moaning mess.

She definitely gave just as good as she got though. Zephyr knew how Hiccup shuddered when her teeth teased at his nipple, and she thrilled in the way he growled when her nails ran down his back. She could trace the freckles on his shoulders with her eyes closed.

With Hiccup, there was no rush, no boyish impatience for his own pleasure. Instead, he'd take her to pieces over and over, draw it out for _hours _before he let her bring him off too. There was no awkwardness either - they'd clicked, connected from the start. Zephyr assumed it was why Hiccup found her as irresistible as she found him, though he did his best to deny it and held out for quite a few months before he succumbed.

His mouth didn't let up from its sweet torment until Zephyr came for him, fingers curling up inside her to make her back arch and her legs twitch, every mewl and moan hard-earned. Only when he'd wrung the last exquisite spasms from her did Hiccup back off, letting her catch her breath. Zephyr had never understood the phrase _so good it hurt _before him, but he'd taught her a lot of things that probably weren't going to come up in any exam.

Wiping his face on one of the small towels he kept nearby for all the messy times Zephyr was in his bed, Hiccup looked her over, surveying his handiwork with a lazy smile. Gods, she loved that smile, crooked and toothy and lighting up his face. Realising his shirt was still clinging to her sweaty back, Zephyr wriggled out of it, breathing in his aftershave once more before throwing it back to the floor.

She'd barely come down from one shattering climax before Hiccup was on her again, mouth starting at her throat while his hands stroked her hips and thighs, sliding around to squeeze at her ass. Every nerve came alive under his touch, her blood pumping hotter when his lips passed her collarbone to roam her chest. The soft heat of his mouth and tongue was contrasted by the heady burn of stubble scratching across delicate skin, nuzzles followed by kisses and licks before he latched on at her nipple and sucked, pinning squirming hips to keep her still until he was satisfied she was making enough pitifully needy sounds. Then he switched sides, teasing her other nipple to firmness and nipping playfully at her breast - never hard enough to bruise, but little pink blushes came up for a while.

He drew another orgasm from her with his fingers, those beautiful green eyes watching every twist on her face as her fingers clutched the muscles of his upper arms.

Slumping against his pillows, breathless and beaming, Zephyr debated tackling him to wipe that smug smile off his face but the empty ache inside her urged her to pull him close again, spreading her legs and pushing her hips into his.

"So impatient."

"Hey, if you're not up to the task old man, just say so."

He knew she was kidding, but Hiccup played along anyway, pressing his hips down to drag his cock over her slick, swollen clit. She bucked, wanting more. Hiccup pushed her hips back to the bed with one hand, the other reaching for his bedside table. Zephyr would have preferred no condoms, but Hiccup was insistent - bareback was for relationships, as far as he was concerned.

And it wasn't like Zephyr hadn't felt his come drip down her body, spilling over her lips during sloppy blowjobs or covering her chest when he felt like making a mess of her.

Hiccup slipped the condom on quickly, efficiently, filling Zephyr _so _slowly she almost wept in frustration before he settled flush against her. Those first minutes when they joined was when his calm composure slipped the most, and those were the times Zephyr knew in her heart he felt for her as intensely as she did for him.

His steady thrusts were a practiced art, knowing the speed and depth that would make Zephyr shake and plead, how long he had to tease her to make her beg. She wasn't at a total disadvantage though; Zephyr knew if she squeezed tight at his cock when he bottomed out, Hiccup would gasp in her ear, hips bucking in a short, sharp thrust. When he moved quicker, Zephyr's nails found his back, pulling deep growls from his chest when she scratched him.

He slid his arms around her, rolling them until Zephyr was on top. She liked it like that, loved it when Hiccup looked up at her, awestruck as she rode him, messy hair tumbling over her shoulders and sticking to the sweat on her face. Her hands braced on his chest, hips rocking back and forth, grinding down to feel him deeper.

Hiccup merely guided her, hands on her hips encouraging a little here and there until the perfect chord was struck for both, his short upward motions enough to match her perfectly as his hands moved to cup her backside again, squeezing in time with her thrusts because he knew it made her moan.

It didn't matter how many times he made her come in a day, Zephyr was so hooked on him she'd do anything to chase the next one, to feel that swelling heat inside her, the embers that simmered low in her belly stoked to a blazing fire as pleasure consumed her, overwhelmed her, draining coherence from her mind and leaving only bliss in its place. Letting the high fizzle out at its own pace, Zephyr twitched with aftershocks as Hiccup shifted under her, face taut and cock still hard.

"Not done?"

He shook his head, but it was not unwelcome news to Zephyr. Pushing herself up and lamenting the loss of him inside her, she reached down and slid the condom off before laying on her back in clear invitation. Hiccup understood her immediately, up on his knees in a heartbeat before his hand curled around his erection, thick and flushed and leaking. A few tugs and strokes later he began to thrust more purposefully into his fist, letting out a primal cry when he came at last. Zephyr felt the hot liquid land across her chest in spurts, head rolling back on his shoulders as a last few pumps squeezed the last drops out, trailing along her breast before he released himself at last.

There was a small growl when Hiccup looked down at her again, seeing Zephyr drag her fingers through the mess to bring it to her lips, enjoying the musky, salty taste of his come.

"I'd say why not just blow me, but then I remembered you like making a mess."

She giggled, almost deliriously giddy and happy after _that. _Gods, she couldn't imagine anyone even coming close to matching the fierce chemistry she had with him. He reached for the towel and threw it to her before slumping to his bed, cock softening against his thigh as he relaxed in his post-coital afterglow. Wiping the worst of the mess off her chest, Zephyr crawled over to him, knowing she'd not be rebuked when she silently demanded post-sex cuddles.

For someone who insisted it was solely about sex, Hiccup had no qualms about the intimacy before, after, during. They kissed, sometimes just for the fun of it rather than just the lead up to sex. They cuddled. They talked. She spent the night sometimes, and he'd hold her while they slept.

Going after him was her best decision ever, she decided.

Knowing her mother would be over the next morning, Zephyr reluctantly left his bed that evening, after a round three that left her barely able to stand without her legs going weak, feeling like jelly all over after he'd gone down on her until she almost _sobbed._

Her bed just didn't cut it, not after hours in the luxury of Hiccup's big bed, covered in blankets and a thick down duvet. Still, after the workout he'd put her through, Zephyr slept like a rock, even with the disappointing bed.

As she rose the next morning, reluctant to be awake, Zephyr dragged herself into the shower, feeling the twinges of yesterdays exhaustive session and smiling to herself as she showered, dressed and did some breakfast prep, a banana tiding her over as she waited for her mom to turn up.

The knock at the door signalled Astrid's arrival, Zephyr opening the door to see her mom had a big bag under one arm, the other coming up to wrap around her.

"Hey love, you look good."

Zephyr didn't say it was because she was well fucked and kept satisfied. Then she'd have to explain how and her mom would probably threaten or actually go through with getting Hiccup sacked.

"Thanks. You too. New haircut?"

"Just a trim."

They chatted idly for a minute or two before curiousity got the better of Zephyr as it often did.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh. Yeah. About that. You know how you always wanted to know more about your father?"

"You mean other than that he exists, because you never wanted to even tell me his name?"

Astrid sighed, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Yes. Well. Mom was clearing out some boxes, and she found some photo albums. I thought you might want to take a look."

Twenty one now, Zephyr had stopped asking about her dad by the age of thirteen, when it became clear she'd never get more than "maybe when you're older" as a response. Her mom did _not _want to talk about it, and Zephyr stopped pushing - she had a great mom, didn't feel like she was missing out.

"So we're talking about him now, because you have pictures?"

"Yeah... I didn't have pictures until she found this" her mother nudged the album " so it would have been just a name. I didn't think I could just tell you 'by the way honey, your father was my high school boyfriend _Hiccup,_ and his parents divorced so he moved away before I found out I was preg-"

Still reeling from the suddenness of the 'father' conversation finally happening, it took Zephyr's brain a second or two to process the familiar name.

"Wait, what did you say his name was?"

"Well, it was Henry, but everyone called him Hiccup. Hiccup Haddock. Why?"

Now it was Zephyr's turn to stay silent.

Henry Haddock was her teacher. Hiccup her lover. Her _father._

-HTTYD-

**Aww, poor Zephyr! What a thing to find out.**

**Title 'Genetic' is for the phenomenom explored within this one shot - Genetic Sexual Attraction.**


End file.
